Texting with Ninjago
by wizard101
Summary: I was bored so I decided to do something different...let's text with Nnjago! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Wu and Garmadon

**Hey there people who love texting! I've decided to a texting story with the guys you all know and love. The following texters will be: Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Nya, Cole, Zane, Pixal, Krystina, Abby, and of course…..ME! Yeah, I don't have a phone, but I know how this is gonna start off. You can laugh all you want, but soon you will be laughing at the texts. So…enjoy!**

**Warning: Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Krystina, or Abby. Krystina belongs to Tammy52 and Abby belongs to Jesusfreak753.**

**First up…Wu and Garmadon!**

_*Wu joins your texts*_

Wu: Hello Garmadon.

Garmadon: sup motha' f*cka

Wu: …What did you just call me?

Garmadon: can't U read the text? I said motha' f*cka!

Wu: …That is rude and spelled incorrectly.

Garmadon: I don' care motha' f*cka! It's supposed to

Wu: So when you text, you're supposed to misspell words and not capitalize the sentences?

Garmadon: Yeah homie! :D

Wu: …What is that?

Garmadon: Wat's wat?

Wu: That thing you just texted.

Garmadon: This? :D

Wu: Yes.

Garmadon: Oh it's a text of a happy face…U DON' NO WAT A TEXT FACE IS?!

Wu: …No…

Garmadon: …dude…ma lil' bro…R U F*CKING SERIOUS?!

Wu: …yes…

Garmadon: bro U hav a LOT 2 learn…

Wu: …

Garmadon: 3 easy steps. That's all it takes. Step 1: Text faces :)

Wu: …This should be good…

Garmadon: when U R feeling emotion when texting, you make a text face, this 1 :3

Wu: I don't know what emotion that's supposed to be…

Garmadon: that's called the 'kitten face'

Wu: … *incredibly disturbed*

Garmadon: Y R U so disturbed man? It's soooooo cute! :3

Wu: …It scares me…

Garmadon: but it likes U ;3

Wu: …Now I'm even more scared of it…

Garmadon: …fine. Take a look this 1 :P

Wu: What is it doing?

Garmadon: it's sticking its tongue out U

Wu: That's rude.

Garmadon: it's doing that because it hates U :P

Wu: Can we move on to step 2?

Garmadon: fine…step 2: Misspelled words

Wu: …

Garmadon: there's not much I can say 'bout this butt…just misspell the words!

Wu: You just spelled 'but' 'butt'

Garmadon: I meant 2 do that ya butt

Wu: …What is step 3…

Garmadon: step 3 is 2…TRY IT YOURSELF!

Wu: …Seriously?

Garmadon: seriously :)

Wu: … -_-

Garmadon: BABY'S FIRST TEXT FACE! DADDY'S SO PROUD!

Wu: …How do you know all of this?

Garmadon: cuz I hav a son with a GF

Wu: ?

Garmadon: …GF stands for girlfriend

Wu: Oh…

Garmadon: U really need 2 get out more

Wu: …Did I ever tell you that you annoy me so much?

Garmadon: So If I tExT lIkE tHiS wOuLd It AnNoY u MoRe?

_*Wu leaves your text*_

Garmadon: i'll take that as a yes

**More characters to come! Tell me who to do next in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jay, Nya, and Kai

**Here's Jay, Kai, and Nya! Enjoy!**

_*Nya joins your conversation*_

Nya: hi J

Jay: hey babe ;)

Nya: can I tell u something?

Jay: sure, shoot :)

Nya: I don't think our relationship is working out

Jay: … D:

Nya: I'm breaking up with u J

Jay: … D':

Nya: …gotcha' :3

Jay: …u lil trickster

Nya: ;3

Jay: how 'bout a night out tonight ;D

Nya: sounds gr8t :D

_*Kai joins your conversation*_

Kai: can I come?

Jay: …Y?

Kai: cuz I want 2 :3

Nya: um…no Kai

Kai: D:

Jay: :3

Kai: D:

Jay: ;3

Nya: get a gf Kai

Kai: BUT IT'S SO HHHHAAAARRRDDDD! D:

Nya: how did I get J :3

Kai: J's a noob Nya. Those kinds of guys will fall for a girl easily

Jay: like u

Kai: shut ur pie-hole!

Jay: make me!

Kai: u need 2 slow ur mouth down Talking Tom!

Jay: well you need to cool it Mt. Pompeii!

*they both throw mean texts at each other*

Nya: … /)_-

_*Nya leaves your conversation*_


	3. Chapter 3: Kai and Krystina

**Here is Kai and Krystina!**

_*Kai joins your conversation*_

Kai: hey Krystina

Krystina: uhh…hi

Kai: listen I'm feeling lonely today and I need a GF-

Krystina: no I will not be your GF

Kai: D:

Krystina: :)

Kai: …Y R U so mean 2 me :(

Krystina: because U R so hot-headed, arrogant, selfish, reckless, naïve, careless, despicable, should I go on

Kai: …

Krystina: I thought so…

Kai: …PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEE?!

Krystina: NNNNUUUUUUUU!

Kai: :'( …fine, I'm telling Cole you slept with 10 guys

Krystina: -.- U wouldn't dare…

Kai: I'm talking 2 him while texting U, think I wouldn't?

Krystina: NO! WAIT!

_*Kai leaves your conversation*_

Krystina: D':

**More text to come! Leave suggestions in the reviews!**


End file.
